Never the Same Again
by ZoltCat
Summary: (Collab with Nomickaa) Night guards Nomi and Zolt let a friend inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, were he gets... "caught" by the animtronics. Nomi's friend, Goldie, can bring him back to life... but he needs time... time that their friend must be something else. (Rated T for gore)


**Well, a friend of mine named Nomickaa and I have decided to wright a collab story. It's another FNAF + Pikmin story! We also put ourselves in it… because we can. It'll be going on my account here, and Nomi might wright some ANs, but she hasn't for this chapter so… yah. And please, don't expect this to be updated often. Nomi has a very busy life and might not get to work on her parts of each chapter all of the time, which does mean late updates. Another contributor to late updates is that we each have our own stories to work on; I have to finish **_**Mother of Life, Creator of Death**_**, **_**Pikmin 4: Little Heroes**_**, and I'm starting yet ANOTHER story called **_**Tinny Girl, Humongous World**_**. Nomickaa also has to work on **_**Golden Mistake**_** and **_**Moments of Insanity**_**. Well, with pretty much everything covered, let's start the story!**

_~~ ~Chapter 1: Mistakes~~~_

Zolt was cleaning up the mess from one of the last birthday parties. _Why are little kids so messy?_ She thought. Zolt and her friend, Nomickaa, were actually the night guards, but the roommates get an extra $50 each if they come early and clean up any messes, which there's always allot. Not that the janitors were lazy, it's just that when you have a kid's party house designed for kids under the age of ten, and hundreds of kids in that age range come here with their families… you can expect a large mess. The girls didn't mind, it meant that they were getting paid more than the minim wage of $120.50 each.

"OK, I finished cleaning the east side, you done with the west side?" Nomickaa called from the other side of the dining room. It was 11 P.M, meaning the girls only had one hour before _they_ become active.

"Yep, hardly a crumb left!" Zolt called as she tossed the last torn, greasy, plastic, "Let's Eat" Chica bib into the trash.

That's when they heard footsteps. After two whole weeks of being night watch here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the girls were always on high alert.

They had to be in order to survive the night.

"Hello! Anyone here?" a male voice came from the entrance. "I know that this place is closed for the day, but I saw the lights on and figured…"

Zolt recognized the voice and walked over to the entrance. "Hey, wait!" Nomickaa whisper-yelled over to her roommate, but Zolt didn't even blink as she made her way towards the entrance. With a sigh of defeat, Nomickaa followed her friend.

Zolt gasped at who she saw. She _had_ known that voice! This man, he was a hero! Of Koppai of coerce, not Earth, _BUT STILL_. "Alph! W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard that this is a good spot for parties. You see, my nephew's birthday is next Wednesday, and I thought that he would love this place. I just want to see it a little bit before I spend my money here." The blue haired koppait softly smiled. "You and your friend there wouldn't mind giving me the grand tour, right?"

A goofy grin made its way across Zolt's face. "Of coerce we wouldn't mind, right Nomickaa?" The girl – who had blue hair herself, except with yellow streaks – turned to her dark haired friend.

"Sure, just don't take too long. We have to be at our main position by Midnight, and no one else can be inside the building… safety reasons."

"That's fine, perfectly fine. I would have come earlier, but I'm a busy person…"

"That's OK! Perfectly fine! You don't need to worry about a thing, Alph." Zolt said soothingly. If this party was a success, the pizzeria would boost in popularity, the party house would get more income, and the girls would get a larger paycheck, and not worry about financial problems as much.

But if something bad happened… Zolt pushed the thought from her mind.

The girls began the tour, starting with the animatronics' stage. "The bear is Freddy Fazbear, the bunny is Bonnie, and the chicken – she's a chicken, not a duck – is Chica." Zolt said, inducing Alph to the three.

"Make sure that no one gets too close to them" Nomickaa instructed. "Animatronics are fragile…" Most other animatronics, like at Chuck E Cheese's. These animatronics used to be allowed to walk around and interact with children.

Key word is "used".

It wasn't that they were fragile, they were… something else.

The reason the party could go bad, _if_ it went bad.

But the last _costumer_ they hurt… that was back in 1987 with them toy animatronics.

When the girls finished showing Alph around it was getting close to Midnight. Real close – it was two till Midnight.

"This seems like a wonderful place to have a party. Yes, I think he'll love it here." Alph smiled and turned to leave. The girls speed-walked to the security office, settled in, and that's when the all but the office light turned off and the building went into the 'power save' mode, basically limited power. The front and back doors aromatically locked themselves as Zolt checked the cameras.

What she saw terrified her.

Alph was still in the building, locked in.

And Bonnie had already left the stage.

_**~0~0~**_

Zolt tapped her friend on the shoulder. The dark haired girl turned, "What?" The girl simply pointed toward the camera.

"Your friend is still in here? Ugh, you know I hate to misuse the friendship I have with _him_." Nomi shook her head. "Hand me the tablet."

The blue haired girl quickly handed the device over. Nomickaa quickly flipped back and forth between cam 2a and cam 2b, a signal her and her friend had made. She stopped when she saw the poster of him. She laid down the tablet and looked up to see the golden bear smiling next to her.

"What do you want mortal?" The bear's voice felt colder than ice.

She lifted the tablet back up and pointed at the blue haired man who was now jiggling the door handle. "Zolt's friend got locked in, could you teleport him outside?" The animatronic frowned, "Please Goldie? If he died here, this place would be shut down."

The bear's eyes turned completely black. "Too late."

"What?!" The girls looked back at the camera. Bonnie had smelled his prey and was now dragging him back stage. Nomickaa's breath caught in her throat. She had been in there once and almost got stuffed into a Freddy suit. If it wasn't for him she would have end up like the guy on the phone... dead.

Nomi ran out of the tiny office, Foxy ran toward her and she jumped out of the way. He slammed into the wall, which gave her enough time to high tail it to the back stage area.

The door loomed in front of her. She jiggled the knob, realizing that whenever someone was brought back there the door was always locked. It was when she had been brought back there.

"Alph… I'm sorry."

The girl walked back to the office, laughing when she saw the imprint of Foxy on the walk where the poster had been. She looked at her friend who had switched to the backstage cam.

"You're watching them kill him aren't you?"

She didn't say anything, but the tears running down her face said it all.


End file.
